Castles And Kunais
by ANBUSilver
Summary: Sakura is the new Princess of the second half of Konaha. But What happens when she gets teennapped by the rebel side? And what will happen when she's now being gaurded by the rebel sides most loyal knight Sasuke Uchiha? R&R for more!
1. Castles And Kunais Intro Claimer

_**Castles and Kunais**_

_**By…**__**Hisui**__**Juedes**_

Disclaimer: I want to bring my attention to you and tell you, the reader, that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but the castles and maybe the OC's that maybe in this fanfiction. Come on people! You know if I was the owner of Naruto, I would have this fiction published already. I would be sitting in a big fluffy black bean-bag chair with my cat by a fire laughing at other people (No I'm just kidding with the laughing part… or am I? Da Da Daaaaa… O.O;;) Okay so I also want to tell you that this story was just a thought when I was in social studies skimming through the pages of the ugly book social studies book that I have to lug around until that particual class. I saw a pretty little castle that cought my undivided attention (which I know I should have been listening to the teach) and this story just popped in my head. I don't' know why I'm making this into a Sakura story because I always make my stories have Hinata as the main role but oh well!

So now that the whole intro part that was only to be the disclaimer and became my life story is now over… lets start the story!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYyyyyy…. Cricket Cricket……

Yahhh….. ummm… you can now go to the next chapter now….

Why are you still reading this? I just told you to go to the next chapter…. NOW GO!

………………….

Do You Want To Read The Story Or Not? Okay I'm done now. Sorry about that. I was having way to much fun. Now you fave my permission to go to the first chapter of…..

_**CASTLES AND KUNAIS! **_


	2. Chapter 1: Hime Sakura

_**Castles and Kunais**_

_**Chapter #1: Hime Sakura**_

(A/N: The word "hime" is used very often in this fanfic. It is the Japanese word for "princess." I just wanted to tell those who don't know what it means. I want to try to keep some of the Japanese lingo in here for authenticity I guess and I think it's really fun!  )

Running wasn't my best quality. When the other students ran around the court yard, I sat out and complained about how I had fallen a few days ago and couldn't run. Iruka sensei fell for it every time. All the teachers trusted the grade A student. As I look back on those days I wish I could have laughed at that moment. Not at the fooled teachers, but at myself. Who would have guessed I would have to use it to hurry away from my kidnappers. I hate that word… let's say, Teen-nappers. I'm 16 years of age and just found out about a month ago I was informed that I was going to become a princess.

Oh yeah, I thought it was going to be so fun! I was going to be able to dress in gorgeous dresses and gowns, have people wait on me hand and foot, sleep in a castle with awesome interior and decoration. I was going to have it made!

Think again Sakura, you moron!

My first step in the mansion, not a castle, but a mansion, was not what I expected. I mean it too! I was mauled over by loyal followers. And when I say "followers" I should say _stalkers_! They followed me every where! To my room, outside, meetings… they tried to follow me into the bathrooms once!

After being introduced to all my new stalkers I was rushed to my room with out a grand tour or anything and was locked in there until supper. This was to protect me from teen-nappers that would love to get there sticky fingers on the new princess of Konah and get a hefty price for even a severed finger of mine. I was bored out of my mind. But I had to say that my new room was like a dream.

The walls were painted a light shade of dirty pink and green imprinted vines went all around the room. The floors were a newly polished oak and a balcony showed off the forested, endless acre yard. A queen size bed with a light pink and white fluffy bed spread with a pink bed net that flowed over the whole bed, sat along the left wall and a large oak desk with paper, pens, pencils, and ink over flowing on top of it sat across from the bed on the right side. A red leather couch was next to the balcony on the left and a comforter on the right. Paintings of beautiful women (probably the past princesses) in stunning dresses and other paintings of flowers and then there was my favorite painting of a pink fairy. There was a closet bigger than my old room when I was a normal teen age ninja brainy-ace girl.

After a month of close looking after, business meetings, boring deeds, and other stupid royal stuff I couldn't take an more, I finally sorta got the hang of the princess stuff. Wake-up at 5am, eat, wash up and dressed, meetings, deeds, training, more meeting and deeds, go to bed and sleep. The only thing I missed was hanging out and having fun. I did nothing fun, but my instructor, June, told me that I shouldn't get my hopes up on getting any more fun for a while and I should make friends with the stalkers. "It's a princess's duty to care for her followers, keep them safe, tend to their needs before yours, and always mean well." June was like a broken record, telling me this constantly.

This morning I did exactly that… tend to my followers needs before my own. A twist in June's stupid rule I thought for one night. I told to stalkers to take a brake while I would just sit in my room for a while for safety. It took a while to convince them but I was then in my room with out any one a watch of the princess. I fumbled around with the lock on the balcony and finally unlocked it and stepped out into the fresh air. I went back to the room and into the closet. I couldn't get away with this until I was in proper clothing attire.

I took off the frilly, lace, pink and white dress and put on plain and white stripped stockings and a plaid black, pink, and white skirt, and then a pink and black stripped tub-top and a black zippered hoodie.

I threw the tiara with emerald gems on it that matched my own emerald green eyes, on the bed and zippered up the hoodie. I slipped my new black shinobi shoes on and then flipped the hood over the pink hair on my head. I went to the balcony and jumped off of it and winced when I hit the ground, the balls of my feet stinging angrily. My legs were jaded from the lack of running I've missed out on, but I kept on running any ways.

My biggest mistake was running away from the safety of the mansion. After about five minutes of running through the forest, trying to find my beloved village of Konah, something came upon my head and everything went black, whispering all around me and then nothing. Am I dead? I could only wish!


	3. Chapter 2: Losing My Ground

_**Castles and Kunais**_

_**Chapter #2: Losing My Ground**_

_Don't know what day it is…_

_What's going on? Is this real?..._

_Oh no, no, no, no, no…_

This time my sleep talking woke me up. My eyes shot open and I flung my body to sit up. My world swirled around myself. My head poured out in a sting. As I held my pink haired head, I surveyed my surroundings.

_**I woke short of breath, but still**_

_**I've got a long day ahead of me**_

_**I don't know what day it is**_

_**But tell me 'cuz I gotta know who to be**_

I seemed to be in a compact room made of stone, hay on the ground, and a smell of onions and old rotting apples. I gagged for a moment and then regained and gathered myself together.

_**Is that me up in the mirror?**_

'_**Cuz I thought it was somebody else**_

_**Well, it's a realization, when you find out**_

_**You don't even want to look at yourself**_

I was suddenly feeling sick in my stomach. I tried helplessly to keep my stomach fluids down. My eye sight started to blur quickly. In my throat I could feel a pill of some kind slowly go down. Why would teen-nappers slip me drugs?

_**Where do I go?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Who do I turn to?**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

_**Who am I now?**_

_**Where does it end?**_

_**How did it all begin?**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

My weak legs trembled as I started to stand. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I decided to use the nearest, slimy wall. When I finally got to my feet, I leaned on the cold wall to rest. What ever I was drugged with, it surly was working.

_**Well, hit my feet, its time to hit the streets**_

_**And get my life back together again**_

_**Well, this place is all a masquerade**_

_**So tell me where in line**_

_**Can I cut in?**_

When I caught my breath, I slowly moved my right leg then the left, right again, left again.

Right

Left

Right

Left

Slow and steady until I got to the door of the room, just to make sure there was no one on the other side I knocked on it once.

No answer

Knock twice

I heard nothing but a cricket. I placed y hand on the knob and I flung the door open, I tumbled out, breathing in a sweet scent of domesticated flowers and chocolate.

_**Downtown wandering aimlessly around**_

_**Still don't know what I'm tryin' to find**_

_**Well you could flash all the pretty lights in front of me**_

_**I still won't see the sign**_

I shuffled around, my hand feeling for the wall. My eyes started to water for some strange reason. Was I crying? No, must be the drug. I started to see double of everything, like my eyes were crossing. I blinked constantly, trying to get some sight back.

_**Where do I go?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Who do I turn to?**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

_**Who am I now?**_

_**Where does it end?**_

_**How did it all begin?**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

_**I'm losing my**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

I coughed wildly. I felt my face heat up and my body started to get cold. Was I getting the flu? No, just the drug I bet. Then I started to hear voices.

"Where's the hime?!"

What? I'm right here.

"There she is!"

Yes, I need help!

"Get her!"

Wait a minute…

"Quickly! Grab Her!"

No! Sakura, Run!

I pushed myself and soon I was flying by. I never knew I could run this fast… must be the drug.

_**Where do I go?**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**Why do I do this to myself?**_

_**Why do I do?**_

_**Why do I do?**_

_**Don't wanna go back there**_

_**Don't wanna go back there**_

_**Don't wanna go back there**_

_**Where do I go?**_

And now you know my story so far. Sorry if it bored you. I think monologs are always like that.

I looked around, hoping that maybe a Calvary would arrive to save me. Maybe a knight in shining armor. I mentally laughed at myself. I ran past doors, other hallways, and decorations in the hall I was running in. where was I going any ways? I could feel myself slip but got back into balance after a while. Even on drugs I sucked at running gracefully like all the other girls in my class and the whole academy.

_**What do I do?**_

_**Who do I turn to?**_

_**I'm losing my ground**_

_**Who am I now?**_

_**Where does it end?**_

_**How did it all begin?**_

I kept running, the voices fading to nothingness. I tripped a little but got back my reassurance and kept going. _Come on Sakura! You can do it— _I was cut off from my pep talk by some one coming at me straight on. Well, it actually seemed like he was just walking and _I _was coming at _him. _Before I could slow down he caught me with his left arm, knocking the wind out of me and I collapsed in his grip. I gasped for air as I took a good look at the man. His eyes were a dark onyx, his blue spiky hair shading his face. My eye sight flickered from black to the man. Then everything went completely went into oblivion and numbness.

_**I'm losing my ground**_

_**Ground**_

_**I'm losing my, I'm losing my**_

_**I'm Losing my ground…**_

_Hey, where am I now?..._

_Is this real?..._

_Where's the ground from under my feet?,,,_

_I'm losing my ground…_

_Not again!_


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Where!

_**Castles and Kunais**_

_**Chapter #3: I'm Where?!**_

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooa few days later ooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Ive been so bizzy! But I hope this chapter makes up for the long awaited! Heres to all my fans who are still actually my fans!**

_Maybe if I move around a bit he'll stop talking to himself._

'_Kay that only worked for about five seconds. Maybe if I mumble something._

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I moved around again. The male's voice stopped and I could hear his deep breathing as I lay completely still. I just awoke to hear the man nag about being pushed around. His voice was a deep monotone that made my spine tingle.

I gave up on trying to fall back asleep or to fool the man that I actually was subconscious, ether way would have worked if I really wanted to try myself. I flickered open my eyes; acting as if I had just woke up and was adjusting to the light. I was no longer in the awful smelling dungeon, but nestled in a plush like, light blue bed. The walls were slashed with a tan and white hue, a stain glass window fluttered in colors from red to yellow, blues and purples, pinks to greens. From another angle was a glass free window, the wind cooling down the room and blowing the baby blue, scar-like drapes. I could tell I was in a tower by the shape of the room; no four walls, but curved circle, one wall. It was so homely; comfy and cozy, and so beautiful.

As far ways from me was the onyx eyed man in a wooden chair next to the door; guarding it of course. He was as beautiful as the room. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that perfectly showed off his abs (A/N: starts to hyperventilate), and a pair of baggy dark blue khakis. His hair was a navy blue color and his eyes like black stone (like I had already described, but I just want to remind you how ubber hot they are). I felt like melting when I saw the stern look on his face. I gasped in chocolate tasting air.

"Where am I and who the heck are you?" I gasped, my head feeling clogged and pressures. When he didn't even flinch to answer me I sighed. _Don't look like I'm getting any responses out of this guy any time soon…_

Rolling my eyes, I sat up and stretched out my arms. I felt awful, but a lot better that what I did before. I breathed in the sweet air again and lifted the plushy quilt off of me. I glanced back at the silent other in the room. I sighed once again and got off the bed, touching the ice cold, oak floor. A shiver of shock went through me. I noticed my shoes were off probably so I wouldn't run very far, but it was so cold in the room. No wonder the bed set was so insolated. I hugged myself, then grabbed the quilt off the bed and wrapped it around myself. I looked back at the onyx eyes and then finally noticed my shoes under his chair.

"Soooo—"I began, but was cut off.

"You're not getting you shoes back, yet." He said his voice like a fallen angel's.

"He talks…" I mumbled and went off louder," so who are you? And where am I exactly?" a blast of chilly wind blew past into the room and I covered up more. The cold didn't even faze him.

"You're at the Rebel Base." He said. My weary green eyes caught fire and widened. _The Rebel Base?!_

About 15 years ago, the republic of Konah split into two. One was the Leaf Kingdom and the other was the Rebel Kingdom. Long story short, the two kingdoms despise each other and are in the middle of the Third   
War (I say that it's still more like the first one). I so happened to be princess of the Leaf Dynasty. I really don't know why the republic split, so I think the whole dispute is stupid like everything else around here. But I guess, I don't know the whole story so I don't know better. But I was taught to hate every rebel till the day they reunited with my kingdom. So this lovely man (as it bears for me to say) is my forever enemy.

I glared at him and he glared at me.


End file.
